ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Blind Assassin
Daniel Lee was half of a promising young tag team known as The StarLights. Fairly green, the team quickly moved up the ranks in BIG CLASH's tag team scene, earning their first title shot in just three short months. Lee and partner, Sonny Webber, were by no means ready for brutal champions, The Mecha Demons, or the stipulated Inferno match. During the course of the title shot, Webber became completely enguled in flame; while Lee got his head caught in the flaming ropes. Stuck for the better part of two minutes, Lee lost his vision. While it looked like neither man would wrestle again, a year later Webber returned as The Wicker Man; and Lee became the Blind Assassin. History BIG CLASH The repackaged duo returned to feud with the Mecha Demons; despite gaining revenge against secondary members Electric Hellfire, MetalLucifer & Satan's Toaster, they always came up short against their principle attackers. Eventually they settled into the tag ranks feuding with the Nightmare Factory, The Burning, The Unbalanced, and The Children's Crusade. They even enjoyed a short run as the BIG CLASH tag champions; before turning to singles novelty acts. ONE LAST NIGHT On the 23rd of December, 2007, the stadium known as "Clash Arena" was scheduled to be torn down. To commemorate the venue, The Big Clash alumni held a one night ten-man-tag tournament. Blind Assassin captained a team of lightweights (including Wicker Man) known as the Starlights in the first round against his archenemies, The MechaDemons. The Starlights were roundly defeated by the Demons, but something in Assassin snapped - seriously injuring DevilBot. Assassin may have left the arena in defeat, but he had a new killer attitude. BIG CLASH REUNION '08 On Night One, Assassin joined Wicker Man, FLIGHT, and CRAZY Killer in taking on SLEEPER, CRaSH, PaiN, and Paragon of Pain; left on his own by the end of it. Assassin started to look more like the one man army, taking on the persona of Zatoichi, the blind swordsman films his gimmick was lifted off of. Assassin's team took the victory, but he was involved in a pull apart brawl with Paragon of Pain after it was over. On the second night, Wicker Man and Assassin came up short against The Unbalanced, but not before Assassin once again looked like a one man killing machine. Cult Hero Reckless Abandon Memorial Show Coming out of their brawl at Big Clash Reunion '08, Blind Assassin took on the Paragon of Pain. With a sickle in hand, Assassin took the Paragon apart in under a minute. Big Clash Reunion '09 Continuing with his vicious streak, Blind Assassin took apart Mecha Demons member, Big Robot Abadon, in two minutes once again aided by a sickle. Trashing the robot, Blind Assassin put the crowd on notice, he was a force to be reckoned with. Big Clash Reunion '10 Continuing his monster killing reputation, Blind Assassin destroyed former Mecha Demons member, Twitch. For a crowd that largely regarded Assassin as a tag competitor, he cut a place for himself in the singles scene. Big Clash Reunion '11 Blind Assassin challenged his former partner, Wicker Man, for the television title along with "Arsonist" Aaron Daniels in a flaming tables match. Blind Assassin came up short, but the sheer chaos, and gimmicks meshing together, lead to an instant classic. It stole the show, and became an internet sensation; fans who'd never seen a Big Clash show were checking the three-way-dance out on YouTube. IWA-R Based on his internet success, Blind Assassin was signed to the IWA-R. After a few brief appearances, victories over openers like Thomas Wendt, and Jeremy Rolands; Assassin was catapulted into the limelight with a royal rumble victory. The excitement of having a blind man with a sickle in the middle of two dozen men really added something to the contest. On top of having more eliminations than any other participant, Assassin ended the ppv with his arms held high, the new television title, and a major feud with "invader" heel, "Barbwired Bill Rose. Big Clash Reunion '12 Blind Assassin's new star power was on display as he took on The Unbalanced in a handicap match. The stable that had ended his first tag title run was at his mercy, as Blind Assassin massacred all 12 members of the group. Fortunes had changed. IWA-R Super Nova VI The crown jewel of the IWA's PPV schedule, saw Blind Assassin defend his television championship in an interpromotional match against RAZOR's Barbwire Bill Rose. The feud finally came to a rest with Assassin scoring an important victory for the IWA, taking out seven of Rose's "Barbwired" goons in the process. IWA Crimson Emperor IX When the IWA reactivated their infamous King of the Deathmatch tournament, Blind Assassin was one of a group of regulars to mix it up with former champions. Taking out nemesis, "Barbwired" Bill Rose in the first round; then Blood Stained Nights champion Chris Templeton in the second round. In the finals his work was cut out for him with Crimson Emperor VII champ, ARSENAL. After a gruelling 40 minute exchange, Blind Assassin came out on top, officially becoming the most dangerous man in the IWA. IWA-R Blind Assassin spent the rest of the year feuding with Parasite C & The Jagged RockFace in the process elevating the TV championship to main event status, and even bringing Wicker Man in to get an advantage in the blood bath. Big Clash Reunion '13 After a stellar year, Blind Assassin was ready to steal the respect he felt he deserved. On the first night, Blind Assassin took out federation ace heel, "Hombre" Hector Santana in a barbwire match. The story came full circle on night two, when Assassin finally claimed a win over his archenemy, Robot No. 666, winning the Big Clash King of the Deathmatch title in the process. Titles BIG CLASH World Tag Team Championship (w/Wicker Man) BIG CLASH King of the Death Match Champion (current) Crimson Emperor IX IWA Royal Rumble '12 winner IWA TV Champion (first & longest) Feuds Mecha Demons "Barbwire" Bill Rose Parasite C "Fucker" Chris Templeton Paragon of Pain Category:Wrestlers